Amy Salovaara
'''Amy Salovaara '''is the roommate and best friend of Lulu. She is said to be a great astrology master someday and her attribute is light. Amy is voiced by Oki Kanae. Personality Amy is a very shy, good-hearted and firm young woman whose attribute is light. Amy tends to keep her feelings to herself however she becomes close with Lulu and the two tend to share things with one another furthermore Amy doesn't have any self-confidence and often thinks that she is going to fail at something ultimatley before allowing herself to flourish. Throughout the games, Amy is shown to have a passion for tea and loves to drink it frequently in the student lounge at school. It is also hinted that Amy has a crush on Edgar Briers. Appearance Amy is just taller than Lulu and has long brown-ginger hair which she keeps in pigtails and she has blue eyes covered by glasses. Amy wears the Mirus Clare School of Magic female uniform like Lulu and wears it to the ordinary standard. Amy on some occassions is seen without her glasses like when she is in her nightwear or when she attends the ball. During the ball Amy is seen wearing a cyan halter neck dress with white details and with white shoes with roses on, Amy has her hair wavy and in pigtails tied up by cream flowery scrunchies and she wears a white shaul. This is one of the few occasions we see Amy without her glasses. In Wand of Fortune 2 FD, Amy no longer wears her glasses and wears a long white dress with a gold belt with a matching necklace and white silk scark around her waist also her hair is longer and wavier. History Amy Salovaara is the daughter of a famous family of astronomers and therefore her attribute is light and has her destiny to be a master of astrology written out for her. Relationship Lulu - Lulu and Amy are best friends with one another as well as roommates. Amy is someone that Lulu often goes to for advice and comfort about her problems in turn Lulu also helps Amy build up her confidence like when it came to Amy's final exam but also her feelings for Edgar. The two often go to pray at the statue for good luck. Edgar Briers - Amy has a crush on Edgar who is the school journalist however he is oblivious to her feelings for him. However in Wand of Fortune II FD, Amy in all the routes ends up attending the ball with Edgar which she is delighted about. Also she shares the same attribute with him as well. Milla - Milla is a character featured in Wand of Fortune II and she bears a huge similarity to Amy's appearance and some people have believe that Milla could possibly be Amy's ancestor. Lagi El Nagil - Amy and Lagi are in the same class and can be seen along with Lulu they show that they get along well together and are good friends. Gallery See here for Amy Salovaara/gallery Category:Alive Category:Female Character Category:Mirus Clare School of Magic Category:Characters